


Together in the Morning

by asiankittee



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, post ch 187
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: Post Chapter 187 Little drabble for you @bisho-s cause I love your art and this idea, this art, was too much to resist and gave me a little inspiration.http://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/154353365602/everyone-is-talking-about-guanshan-using-he-tians





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisho-s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bisho-s).



They had all ended up sleeping over at He Tian’s place. It had been a mess trying to fit them all on one couch. He Tian was the only one who slept in his bed - though he had tried his best to talk Mo Guan Shan into sleeping in the bed with him - Guan Shan had insisted on taking a small space of the couch. Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi ended up in some weird blob that they all chose to ignore, though He Tian was bent on teasing Jian Yi about it come morning. Of course, as morning came they were pushing morning breakfast on mister chef Guan Shan.

“Go make us breakfast!” He Tian said, having just changed into his clothes and was heading to the bathroom as he pushed his bandaged hand into his hair.

“I want hot cakes!” Jian Yi smiled from the couch, still lazing on it while Zhan Zhengxi was already working on more of his homework at He Tian’s desk.

“THEN YOU GUYS MAKE EM!” Guan Shan barked as he got off of the couch finally and looked down to find himself in just his boxers. “AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!” He didn’t see the way Jian Yi and He Tian looked at each other with a smirk before He Tian disappeared into his bathroom laughing. “FINE!” Guan Shan turned to He Tian’s retreating, laughing form. “I’ll wear your damn clothes and if they happen to get dirty I’m not washing them!” Guan Shan spotted He Tian’s precious jacket he had worn the day before on his bed and grabbed it as he stomped off into the kitchen grumbling.

Guan Shan pulled on the jacket, zipping it up halfway. He was feeling lazy and still half asleep as he pulled out ingredients to make simple eggs, bacon, and hotcakes. That was all he was going to make for these idiots. He began to whisk the ingredients. “Stupid assholes...stealing my clothes..” He grumbled to himself sleepily, still trying to beat the sleep from his eyes after the rather rude awakening. To be suddenly requested - or told - to make breakfast would be a feat for a just woken Guan Shan.

As he poured the flour the jacket went off one shoulder and flour flew up onto the stolen garment. He sighed, but didn’t do anything about it other than picking the whisk back up to continue to mix the ingredients for hotcakes together. “Told him it’d get fucking messy... fucktards stealing my clothes..” As the redhead cooked, a certain jerk was leaving the bathroom while brushing his teeth to come into the kitchen. His goal was to ask about breakfast as he scratched his stomach, still brushing his teeth as he walked, but he stalled in the doorway.

He Tian nearly choked on his tooth brush actually as his eyes went wide and he stared at Guan Shan who was looking impossibly cute in _his_ jacket. He had covered it in flour, but the redhead still had bed head, hair in complete disarray and sticking up out of his face, and he was wearing He Tian’s jacket in _just_ his boxers. “Stupid.. not helping me out..” Plus the boy was grumbling about little things in such a sleepy voice.

Fuck. Was He Tian having a heart attack right now? He gripped the toothbrush still in his mouth hard, threatening to crack it as he openly gawked at Guan Shan, eyes traveling all over the beautiful sight. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed because Guan Shan could feel the stare on him. He turned over his shoulder, catching eyes with He Tian.

They both froze, staring at each other, before Guan Shan’s tired face lit up in a furious blush and he began barking again.

“If you’re going to stand there then help me!” He shouted, and He Tian turned right back around with his tooth brush. He so would’ve kissed that damn shout from that redhead’s lips if he could. But - _boundaries, boundaries He Tian_ \- he had to chant to himself. He went to go spit out his toothpaste, a quick rinse out with mouth wash, and He Tian was back in the kitchen.

Guan Shan was still absolutely red all the way down his neck. He Tian had clearly been checking him out and it made him conscious. Like he was little red riding hood and He Tian was the big bad wolf - well... it wasn’t totally off. He Tian had in fact acted that way at first. But now...he had saved him..like a misunderstood wolf. Guan Shan was a little more wide eyed now as he beat the batter into submission.

“What can I do to help?” He Tian’s sudden voice jolted Guan Shan from his thoughts, literally, and Guan Shan’s little red head whipped to look beside him. There was He Tian, hands on his hips, looking resolved to help. Guan Shan’s eyebrows met together like always and then he silently grabbed a pan, coated it in butter, and waited for the heat of the stove. He set the batter bowl beside the stove and he grabbed a measuring cup. Then he handed it to He Tian, who had been watching him the entire time.

“Scoop a cup of batter into the pan. When it bubbles on the edges and in the center then you can flip em.” Mo Guan Shan instructed the very clueless He Tian so that he could help. He Tian nodded and followed, glancing as the redhead began to cook the bacon before soon adding the eggs on the side so they soaked up the bacon flavor.

It was sort of serene, cooking breakfast together with little miss housewife Guan Shan coaching He Tian on how to make the perfect hotcakes. It was exactly what He Tian needed. Both moved well as they set up the plates with stacks of hotcakes, a lot of bacon, and two eggs on each plate. It was very apparent how good of a cook Guan Shan was as Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi came tottering in to sit at the table.

“Damn this looks good.” Zhengxi commented with a growl of his stomach. Jian Yi was more vocal, mouth watering.

“Woah! You cooked up a feast! And my hotcakes!”

“You asked for it!” Guan Shan stated, vein popping out as he sat down with a flop, correcting He Tian’s jacket up on his shoulder. “Just eat it you ungrateful jerks.”

Breakfast was loud with joking and care free talk. Over all it was nice and yet again, Guan Shan was left with the dishes as the other two geared up to leave. Guan Shan grumbled as he angrily scrubbed a plate, “Stupid assholes not helping clean up. Who taught them fucking manners-”

“Y’know,” The sudden deep voice made Guan Shan jump, however he did not move as He Tian came into his field of view when he leaned against the counter beside the sink. “As much as I thought I’d be mad about you dirtying my jacket on purpose... you should wear my clothes more often.” Guan Shan finally looked to He Tian who wore that cocky little trademark smirk on his lips.

“I just might!” He stated defiantly, “And I’ll get them absolutely filthy and you’ll have to do all the washing!” As angrily stated as he was being though, Guan Shan’s flush was coming back onto his cheeks. It seemed like it was getting easier and easier to fluster Guan Shan ever since their first kiss, ever since yesterday when He Tian and the other guys came to his rescue when he needed it the most.

He Tian leaned forward, pushing into Guan Shan’s personal space. Their noses practically touched as Guan Shan stared wide eyed into He Tian’s. “I bet you’ll still wash it.” He spoke low.

Guan Shan was cursing loudly in his head because fuck. He _would_.


End file.
